


We Keep This Love In A Photograph

by thunderstormsablaze



Category: All Elite Wrestling
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Break Up, Fluff, Getting Back Together, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M, Song fic, they are such a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 04:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30016272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderstormsablaze/pseuds/thunderstormsablaze
Summary: A plethora of snapshots adorn their mantle, but how did they get there in the first place.
Relationships: Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Eddie Kingston
Kudos: 7





	We Keep This Love In A Photograph

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back on my song fic thing again, this one's "Photograph" by Ed Sheeran.

_ Loving can hurt  
_ _ Loving can hurt sometimes  
_ _ But it's the only thing that I know _

Eddie didn't mean to lose track of time, he swears. But it was so busy at the arena with all the fans, cleaning up, and trying to make better relationships. It wasn't until eleven that night he was able to get away, four hours after the show ended and three hours late for date night. He never misses a date night, they're sacred in their relationship, and he feels worse than he ever did before. Not even being fired twice in one night stabbed him in the gut this much.

It's all the more painful when he gets back home to Jon and the other man doesn't say anything. Doesn't even acknowledge him. Eddie's never been this small before. Subdued at times, quiet, but never small. Because he knows he hurt his boyfriend, and no words can remedy his mistake. He starts making it up to him in small ways, cleaning up here and there, making Jon's favorite meals, not a lot but small steps towards redemption. 

Eventually, long days later, the awkwardness dissipates and the relationship mends, fractures gilded and smoothed over. They love each other, they know that. And even the pain of broken trust can be remedied. Of course it takes work, every relationship does, but no matter the anger they come back to each other. Bonds that can't be broken over a missed date night, no matter how important it is to both of them. 

_ When it gets hard  
_ _ You know it can get hard sometimes  
_ _ It is the only thing that makes us feel alive _

One night Eddie finds himself being dragged into the Cleveland zoo. Normally, he wouldn't waste his energy on breaking into a zoo at two in the morning, but he knows how much Jon loves the zoo. And they didn't have enough time earlier to go, so breaking in it is. Besides, Eddie couldn't say no to that hopeful childish glee in Jon's eyes. No matter what it is, he would do anything to bring that pure joy to his boyfriends eyes.

_ We keep this love in a photograph  
_ _ We made these memories for ourselves _

Of course most of the animals are asleep, not much to look at, especially in the dark. But it doesn't change how excited Jon is. The excitement infectious, Eddie soon grins in the dark, hands intertwined while leaning into Jon as they walk through the zoo. If he could, he would make this last forever. Alas, he's not a master of time, and he can't make that happen. All too soon they'll have to return to their mundane lives.

A split second decision, he doesn't even realize he's doing it until he takes out his phone. He opens the camera and leans next to his boyfriend, kissing him on the cheek and snapping a picture of it. Jon looks at him with a raised eyebrow and Eddie shrugs, showing him the picture. A goofy grin on the ginger as the others lips press to his cheek, a pride of sleeping lions in the background. 

_ Where our eyes are never closing  
_ _ Hearts are never broken  
_ _ Times forever frozen still _

The hardest part of their relationship, the times when one is on tour and the other is stuck at home. This time, Jon's off doing some matches with CZW while Eddie lounges in their apartment alone. Longing in his soul growing louder and louder every minute they're separated. To stave off the loneliness creeping in, Eddie pulls out his phone. Planning to fuck around on twitter, but he accidentally opens his photos. 

Right at the front, the picture of them at the zoo. A smile spreads over his lips, memories flooding back to him from when they were together. The warmth of Jon's skin under his lips, the joy coursing through them both as they watched the animals. Heart calling out for his other half a country away. He misses his boyfriend desperately, wishing he was at his side where he belongs. 

_ So you can keep me  
_ _ Inside the pocket  
_ _ Of your ripped jeans _

When he printed it out, Jon thought it was stupid. Why would he need a photograph of him and his boyfriend when he has all the memories he needs in his head. But when he's sitting in the dark consumed in missing Eddie, he doesn't care. Laying on the bed and staring at the photograph between his fingers, remembering the feeling of him pressed against his side. The thrill of breaking into a zoo late at night.

A blush dusts across his cheeks, though he doesn't know why, it's not like anyone was going to see him. He presses his lips gently to his boyfriend in the picture, it's not the same, not even close. Nothing could replace the warmth and home of his Eddie. But the photograph to remind him of the memory can barely put him at peace long enough to fall into dreams of the other. 

_ Holding me closer  
_ _ 'Til our eyes meet  
_ _ You won't ever be alone  
_ _ Wait for me to come home _

Eddie sits in the kitchen, a single candle shoved into a cupcake as he hums happy birthday to himself. It comes with being a wrestler and in a relationship with another one, missing birthdays and holidays and anniversaries. Sure it sucks, but it's nothing he can't deal with. So he blows out his candle, obviously wishing for his partner to return home but knowing that's impossible. He takes a bite of the cupcake, savoring the sweetness of it before he hears the door open.

Eyebrows furrow together, who thought it would be a good idea to break into his apartment. He sets the half eaten cupcake down not a moment too soon, for he's met with arms full of a burly ginger man, drawing him in for a kiss. All the sweeter from the icing stuck to his lips. Pure happiness courses through Eddie as he kisses his partner more; his wish came true. 

_ Loving can heal  
_ _ Loving can mend your soul  
_ _ And it's the only thing that I know (know) _

Jon curses. He never gets sick, this is bullshit. Trying to tough it out, he's forced to concede when even sitting up spins him into nausea, biting back his dinner the previous night as he tries not to get sick all over the bed. Weakly, he calls out to his boyfriend, getting him to bring him the dayquil. Soon Eddie returns with the measuring cup of it and some water, giving them both to him and bringing him a bucket. 

Thankfully, Jon slips back into sleep. Floating between awake and asleep, he vaguely registers the smell of something good coming from the kitchen. And the taste of warm chicken noodle soup. At least he's pretty sure it's not a fever-induced dream. Luckily for him, when he wakes up again after… he doesn't really know how long passed, he doesn't feel as weak or nauseous. He's even able to get up, walking out to the kitchen and smiling when he sees Eddie sitting at the table, looking through old photos of them. 

_ I swear it will get easier  
_ _ Remember that with every piece of ya  
_ _ And it's the only thing we take with us when we die _

Of all the things Eddie expected when he went to the store for more energy drinks, gunshots wasn't one of them. But here he is, hiding behind the shelves of energy drinks and trying to keep his head down enough to not be shot. It's been ages since he's been in a situation like this, and he forgot how terrifying it was. Because for all his talk and skill to back it up, not even his fists can protect him from a person with a gun.

He slumps down behind the things, heart beating in his throat as his breath quickens. Fate must hate him, of all the days to leave his phone at home since he didn't think he would need it. The store was just down the road. To get a little comfort, he pulls out the picture of the two of them at the zoo from a few months ago. Already the sight of his boyfriend making him feel better, more at ease. If he has to die, he'll do it holding his Jon as close as he can. 

_ We keep this love in a photograph  
_ _ We made these memories for ourselves _

Somehow they find themselves outside an arcade. The loud games, bright lights, prospect of fun drawing them into the building. They get through a few games, each winning a few but neither particularly good at the games. More getting by though pure luck. Until Jon sees it, the photobooth. Instantly he grabs Eddie's wrist, dragging him into it. Because he needs more pictures with the love of his life. 

They cram themselves into the booth that clearly wasn't meant to fit two big men, laughing all the while. The first photo them glaring at each other, trying to find comfortable positions in the confines of the booth. The second a loving glance, tenderness in their shoulders and eyes. The final a sweet kiss, arms wound around each other. 

_ Where our eyes are never closing  
_ _ Hearts were never broken  
_ _ Times forever frozen still _

But all good things come to an end, as Eddie finds out all too soon. It starts so small, the two of them getting drunk one night at their apartment. Of course it had to spiral out of control. Neither know how it started, but it escalated into a screaming match. Both with pent up anger, unleashing it all in a drunken rage. Words cutting deep as only lovers could, attacking everything in sight. 

Weaknesses, insecurities, trauma, none of it off limits. Their self-control destroyed, but trust shattered. Screams crescendo and bounce off the walls, hearts shattering and souls ripping apart. Ugly wounds where they used to be one, now back in their separate halves, broken. It doesn't take long before Jon storms out, always the more volatile of the two, nursing their wounds and trying to pull the ruins of themselves together again. 

_ So you can keep me  
_ _ Inside the pocket  
_ _ Of your ripped jeans _

Jon storms up to the roof, needing the openness and fresh air to clear his head. The rage coursing through his veins, he punches the wall, blood from his split knuckles going unnoticed. As he sits against the wall, looking up at the stars, he feels a crinkle in his pocket. Upon pulling it out, he remembers their trip to the arcade. The preserved love in the pixels. He doesn't know what happened, when that changed, but it did.

So he rips it up, tearing them apart even on the paper. First each picture into individual cells, then between them. A twinge of hesitation before he shakes his head, the roaring anger in him overriding those months of love. Without regrets he rips the paper into tiny shreds, impossible to put together once more. Only the memories remain, and he's going to do his best to get rid of those too. 

_ Holding me closer  
_ _ 'Til our eyes meet  
_ _ You won't ever be alone _

Everything hits him at once. He's alone now. Jon always said forever, but clearly that's not the case. Of all people why did Eddie have to trust him, he should've known it would only end in disaster. He falls too hard in love, because for all the agony, he still loves him. Needs him like he needs air to breathe. Suffocating now, he doesn't know how long he'll be able to survive.

He drags himself back to their- his- their? His. His room. Sitting on the bed, he buries his head in his hands as sobs wrack his body. He didn't mean half the things he said, honest. In the heat of the moment words escaped, and he can't take them back. The damage of them permanent. His only hope is to not remember it in the morning. So he gets up and grabs the bottle of whiskey, chugging it as a picture catches his eye. The strip from the arcade. That just makes him sob more, chasing the memories with the burn of alcohol. 

_ And if you hurt me  
_ _ That's ok, baby, only words bleed _

Eddie's been hungry many times. Hungry for attention, hungry for blood, hungry for adrenaline, but never hungry for someone. Just his luck, the one he desperately needs is who knows where, gone in the wind. What remains of his fractured soul screams for the other parts, not only of him but the places Jon used to be. It's all he can do to not burst into tears every night, longing for the man who broke him.

Emotions are terrible, cruel, unyielding things. They destroy everything, Eddie wishes he could tear them all out. Not let them hurt him anymore, because for all his trying he still loves Jon. He never knew how hard it was to fall out of love once he found it, how love clung to everything. He doesn't wish this pain on anyone, except maybe Jon, for making him this way. 

_ Inside these pages you just hold me  
_ _ And I won't ever let you go _

Jon hates emotions. They only pull him down, forcing him to remember the past. When his days weren't so bleak, when he had things to live for. He does everything he can to forget, keeping himself busy, chasing away the memories anytime they come close, but it's not enough. Somehow Eddie slips through all of his defenses, wreaking havoc on him day in and day out without fail. Even the distance between them not enough to keep himself together.

Happiness, a memory long faded away. Nothing makes him happy now, the chip on his shoulder too big, heart flung too wide. He never thought he would say this, but he misses love. It's so destructive, ruins so much, but he needs it. But he can't go back, not like this. Not when he hurt his love so much, not when he's sure Eddie doesn't want to see him again. He's the only one holding onto memories slipping through his fingers like sand, and he has to move on. 

_ Wait for me to come home  
_ _ Wait for me to come home _

Every night Eddie promises himself he won't do this again. But every night it happens, and he can't stop it. Every night he sits on the couch, looking towards the door, sometimes watching wrestling, other times sitting in silence. Waiting for a man who's never going to come home. It's futile, a waste of time, only going to break his heart more. Yet Eddie watches night after night, heart already flung away so what's a few more cracks in it. 

Days turn to weeks, yet Eddie still holds out hope. He knows it's dumb, he needs to move on, he can't keep living like this. Because this isn't living. Life has meaning, this has none. He needs to stop this, not live every night like he's trapped in a picture, but he can't. The tiniest bit of hope burning in his stomach, refusing to snuff itself out no matter what Eddie does. 

_ Wait for me to come home  
_ _ Wait for me to come home _

But every flame burns out given enough time. Eddie wants, needs it to burn out, give him his life back, return him to some semblance of happiness. Yet he sits on the couch, staring at the door. Footsteps outside, then a knock on the door. His heart skips a beat, jumping to his throat. Somehow it doesn't feel real, even though he's wasted so much time looking at the door. He slowly gets up, going over to it and opening the door.

Jon stands outside with a bouquet of roses, pain in his eyes, hopeful smile across his lips. Eddie slaps him as hard as he can. Glaring daggers at him, though his soul longing to be reunited with its other half. He almost slams the door, but he can't do that to Jon, no matter how much pain he caused him. So he does what he's wanted to for all those weeks, smashes their lips together, biting at his. It's rough, painful, messy, just like them. But it feels like paradise. 

_ Oh you can fit me  
_ _ Inside the necklace you got when you were sixteen _

Jon melts against him, this is what he's been missing. He's whole again, not even the stinging on his cheek can deflate him. They hold each other close, going inside and on the cough, Jon perched in Eddie's lap. Trading harsh kisses, scratching at each other's skin, anything to avoid talking. Because they know if they talked, it wouldn't go well. Not yet. Not while they need to get used to being whole once more. 

Minutes, hours, he doesn't know, pass by until Jon finally pulls back, lips puffy and short hair all messed up, skin adorned with new scrapes. But a lovesick dopey smile across his lips, he's missed this. Eddie doesn't look much better either, yet they've not felt this good in weeks. A crinkle in Jon's pocket, Eddie tilts his head and takes the paper out, quiet laughs spilling when he sees it. The picture of them at the zoo, when they were on top of the world. 

_ Next to your heartbeat  
_ _ Where I should be  
_ _ Keep it deep within your soul _

Eddie shoves Jon off him, kissing him again as an apology before he goes back to his room. Returning a moment later with the arcade photostrip, sitting next to him and pressing his lips to his cheek. Jon laughs softly, smiling down at the pictures. It's one of the things he most regrets, ripping it up, running memories preserved forever. Seeing it again brings back so many memories of better times, and hopefully future times too.

_ And if you hurt me  
_ _ Well, that's ok, baby, only words bleed _

It's a surprise, Jon said. It would be fun, Jon said. Eddie's not so sure, but he has to admit it's rather nice to walk on the beach with his boyfriend. The sand he'll have to dig out of his clothes, maybe not, but for now it's worth it. Especially to see how happy Jon is. Eddie kisses his cheek as they swing their intertwined hands, talking quietly, trapped in their own little world.

The crashing waves distract Eddie for a moment, but that's enough. Jon pulls out his phone and kisses Eddie gently, taking a picture of them with the waves in the background. Or at least he tries to. It's more smears of human-color and some blue behind it, but when Eddie looks at it he loves it anyway. His technology poor boyfriend tried, and he can't be upset at that. So when they get home he prints it out and it joins the zoo and photobooth along their mantle. 

_ Inside these pages you just hold me  
_ _ And I won't ever let you go _

One year, somehow they made it that far. But Jon knows now, he's never going to let Eddie go again. He sets up a dinner for them, nothing too special, he knows Eddie doesn't like that sort of thing. But it's a bit more romantic than usual, candles, the expensive whiskey, his favorite meal. The most out of place thing, the wrapped box on Eddie's chair. When he gets home, he sees the box and raises an eyebrow to which Jon shrugs, motioning for him to open it. 

Eddie sits down and puts the box on the table, slowly peeling back the haphazard wrapping paper. Jon's never seen Eddie at a loss for words but it's something magical. The shock in his eyes turning to affection, Jon wishes he had a camera with him. On the table lies a scrapbook, full of pictures of little moments and big ones alike. Them making breakfast together, sneakily taken by Jon after he watched some videos on how to set up a phone timer, of course the ones from their mantle. Learning how to set up phone timers is one of the best things Jon's learned, able to commemorate them forever. 

_ When I'm away  
_ _ I will remember how you kissed me _

One of the things Eddie hates about work, having to leave Jon and go around the country. Of course it's great being able to do what he loves, but he hates leaving. Sitting in his hotel room alone, he wishes his partner was with him. Of course it's impossible, but he can wish. Keeping himself busy helps a bit, he can't dwell on his missing half for long, but the times he does stab him in the heart. 

At least Eddie has the scrapbook. It's not the same, nothing could ever replace Jon, but being able to remember them, that helps a little. Tracing the ink under his fingers, the laughter in sitting on the roof together, tenderness in being around the house. He can almost trick himself that he's back there, spending time with Jon and enjoying life. Nevertheless, he eagerly counts down the hours until he can be back home. 

_ Under the lamppost  
_ _ Back on 6th street _

Eddie loves all of the pictures, but out of them all, his favorite has to be the one on the last page. He remembers it all too well, Seattle drenched them. It was always rainy, at first they tried to stay dry in their adventures through the city, but soon the goal was given up after they got soaked by being outside for five minutes. Something he always wanted to try after seeing it in the movies was kissing someone he loves in the rain; he did just that as they waited for the crosswalk to turn green.

Unbeknownst to them, they were traveling with another man named Darby Allin who decided to take a picture of them. Eddie doesn't know why, maybe he just thought it was cute, maybe for blackmail. But whatever it was, Jon must've gotten in contact with him and was sent the picture, because it sits on the final page, Jon's messy writing underneath it reading "fuckin Darby never leaving us alone". 

_ Hearing you whisper through the phone  
_ _ "Wait for me to come home" _

Through their lifetimes they leave a picture trail, memories commemorated forever, preserved in the ink on matte paper. Their mantle decorated, adorned with pictures of them at the zoo, the blurry photo at the beach, kissing in the rain. But next to them, Eddie on one knee in front of the lions, their kiss at the altar, fighting over the last piece of pizza, Jon covered in flour and cake mix. All from different times and different places but one thing the same, the lovesick look in their eyes. 


End file.
